OS: For your smile
by fanFT
Summary: Idiot. Il n'était qu'un idiot au sourire hypocrite. Un idiot et un lâche. Et il était là devant elle, un peu gêné de la situation. Elle le regarde, il lui sourit, elle le laisse entrer. Idiote. (Résumé provisoire, le temps que j'en trouve un meilleur...)


OS: For your smile

La jeune femme pris appuie sur ses pieds, avant de repousser de toutes ses forces cette "maudite fenêtre!". Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à la fermer, elle tourna rapidement la poignée, pour éviter que plus de neige ne rentre. La femme aux cheveux bruns pesta contre elle-même. Quelle idiote! Elle avait vu qu'il faisait plutôt bon dehors et avait décidé d'aérer la maison. Bien sur, elle aurait dû se douter qu'une tempête de neige choisirai ce moment là pour se produire.

Soufflant de mécontentement une nouvelle fois, elle partit chercher quelque chose pour essuyer l'eau laissée par la glace fondue. Elle prit tout de même le temps de rallumer un feu dans sa cheminée. Soudain, elle entendit, malgré la tempête, qu'on toquait à la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à ce "fou qui sortait par ce temps!". Quel ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne à la porte.

"Salut Ul!

-Tsukan?!

Elle regarda stupéfaite le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus couvert de neige devant sa porte. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair presque translucide la fixait, attendant sûrement une réaction de sa part. Mais Ul ne semblait pas prête à réagir, tant sa surprise était grande. Cela devait faire neuf ou dix ans qu'ils ne s' étaient pas vu, pourtant, lui semblait être toujours le même. Toujours avec ce même sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, qui avait tant énervé la mage. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il la narguait, qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle aurait dû se faire confiance.

-Euh... hésita Tsukan. Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, mais est-ce que je peux rentrer? Il fait un peu froid dehors, ironisa-t-il.

Redescendant enfin sur terre, la jeune femme le laissa entrer chez elle. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas laisser la neige rentrer. Le jeune homme observa la pièce, avant de remarquer la flaque d'eau près de la fenêtre.

-Ah! Tu as eu des problèmes avec la tempête à ce que je vois! rit-il

Ul se contenta de marmonner une réponse incompréhensible, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Lorsqu'il le vit, il souffla un bon coup avant de commencer à parler.

-Ul... Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins! Je suis venu pour enterrer la hache de guerre! Essaye de comprendre! tenta le jeune homme

-Comprendre? fulmina-t-elle

Même un idiot aurait pu sentir la rage à peine dissimulée derrière ce simple mot. Le regard d'Ul se fit encore plus sombre. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de comprendre? Il s' était enfui, l'avait lâchement abandonnée, alors qu'il était l'une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avait appris la magie ensemble! Ils étaient devenus tellement proches. Beaucoup trop proches.

-Tu veux que je comprenne, c'est ça? continua-t-elle, menaçante. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es juste un lâche, rien de plus.

-Ul, je... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin! Pour moi, notre relation... Ce n'était pas du sérieux! essaya d'expliquer Tsukan.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression sinistre de la mage, il comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Celle-ci sera les poings, presque à s' en faire saigner. Une légère lueur bleuté apparue et l'air se refroidit subitement, tandis que Tsukan regrettait de plus en plus ses paroles. Ul respira un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer. Essayant de maîtriser sa voix le mieux possible, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme -qui lui se retenait de reculer- avant de dire:

-Pas du sérieux? Tu plaisante?

-Je... Non, avoua-t-il. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Il était honnête, c'était déjà ça. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas son honnêteté qui calmerait la mage de glace. Il avait joué avec elle, avec ses sentiments. Il lui avait promis qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, que rien ne les sépareraient. Et elle, naïve qu'elle était, elle l'avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'il était sincère. Et ce jusqu'au bout. Et même lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait espéré qu'il revienne. Pendant des semaines, elle avait attendu son retour. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais la cruelle réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait laissée seule, au moment où sa présence était plus qu'indispensable. Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Elle l'avait haï, du plus profond de son cœur. Lui et sa lâcheté. Dire qu'il était prêt à affronter des mages noirs pour aider des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça faisait bien rire Ul.

-Un jeu... Un jeu! cria la mage. Tu te rend compte que ce "jeu" à bouleversé ma vie?!

Ça y est, elle avait crié. Dire qu'elle s' était promis de rester calme. En même temps, rien que de le voir la mettait hors d'elle, c'était un miracle si elle avait réussi à garder son calme jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, Tsukan décida de répliquer, las d'entendre des reproches.

-Tu crois que ma vie à moi n'a pas été bouleversée?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas regretté?! Arrête de penser que tu es la seule victime Ul!

Devant cette réplique acerbe, la jeune femme souffla, exaspérée. C'est vrai que lui aussi avait souffert de cette situation, elle voulait bien l'admettre. Mais il n'avait même pas essayé de supporter! Alors qu'elle avait tenu le coup, car ce n'était pas de la faute de ce petit être. Elle avait tout enduré et lui, il apparaissait comme une fleur devant chez elle après dix ans d'absence et osait lui faire des reproches.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu ose me dire? répliqua Ul.

-Je... Désolé, s' excusa-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

Il était conscient qu'elle avait souffert beaucoup plus que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ces reproches. Oui, il avait été lâche, mais il venait s' excuser! Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'accepterait pas ça aussi facilement. Elle avait toujours eu mauvais caractère et ça l'avait toujours fait rire. Mais, Tsukan rigolait moins maintenant. Voyant que la conversation n'avançait pas, il osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Et... Comment va-t-il? Enfin, tu vois... Il... L'enfant... demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Ul lui lança un de ces regards acérés dont elle avait le secret. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni même si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Pourtant, c'était à cause de "l'enfant" qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Elle se souvient parfaitement du jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. En larme, complètement perdue, elle lui avait sauté au coup, lui demandant de l'excuser. Lorsqu'il avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle lui annonçait, malgré ses bégaiement et ses sanglots, il avait subitement blanchi et lui avait dit qu'il devait être seul pour réfléchir. Il n'était jamais revenu par la suite.

-Ultear. Ta fille s' appelle Ultear.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Dire qu'il avait tout raté. Tout ça parce qu'il était incapable d'assumer ses actes. Dire qu'Ul avait supporté la grossesse seule et avait élevé cette enfant seule. Il était vraiment pathétique. Et il le savait. Il s' en voulait de tout son cœur, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rattraper. Quel idiot! Néanmoins, il demanda une nouvelle fois:

-Ultear... C'est un joli nom... Alors comment... Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est morte.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée et n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion. Pourtant, Tsukan compris enfin ce qu'il avait de caché derrière cette colère. Du désespoir. La tristesse infinie d'une mère ayant perdu son enfant. C'est à ce moment là que la culpabilité de Tsukan atteignit des sommets. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé seule face à toutes ces épreuves alors qu'il aurait dû être là pour la soutenir, la consoler. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

-Co... Comment est-elle... Morte? bafouilla-t-il

-Elle avait un surplus de magie que son corps n'a pas pu supporter...

La voix d'Ul s' était faite plus faible, plus hésitante. Elle commençait à craquer et il le savait. Il savait que poser des questions faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenir et la faisait souffrir. Mais il tenait tout de même à comprendre, alors, il posa une dernière question.

-Et... Quand est-ce que... Ça s' est produit?

La mage de glace souffla et regarda fixement le feu brûlant dans sa cheminée. Une fois totalement absorbée par le crépitement du feu et le mouvement des flammes, elle répondit, presque détachée:

-Il y a un peu plus d'un mois...

La blessure était béante et encore ouverte comprit Tsukan. Dire qu'il avait raté tout ces événements. Il bégaya une nouvelle excuse, bien que, pour bien faire les choses, une simple excuse ne suffirait pas. Rien ne suffirait pour effacer sa dette.

-Je... Je crois que je vais partir...

Il s'enfuyait encore, lâche qu'il était. Ul lui adressa un simple hochement de tête, absorbée par la contemplation du feu. Il ouvrit la porte, légèrement soulagé que la tempête ce soit calmée bien que ce ne soit pas sa principale préoccupation. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Ul lui dit:

-Elle avait... Le même sourire que toi.

Ce sourire qu'elle avait tant haï, qu'elle avait tant aimé, qui lui avait paru comme le plus beau des cadeaux et qui l'avait empoisonné jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ce sourire que Tsukan lui adressa avant de passer la porte.

~o~

"Chère Ul,

Je suis désolé de te déranger une nouvelle fois, mais je te jure que cette fois-ci, c'est belle et bien la dernière fois. Je sais que tu vas encore me traiter de lâche, que tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir encore une fois abandonné sans me battre. Je le sais, mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peut rien. Aussi, je tiens à t'annoncer que lorsque tu recevras cette lettre...

Je serai déjà mort.

C'est tout, je ne vais pas m'étaler beaucoup plus. Mais je tenais à te dire une dernière chose. Malgré ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je t'ai vraiment aimée. Pas avec autant de passion que toi, mais je t'aimais quand même. Alors, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les souffrances que tu as subites par ma faute.

Adieu Ul.

Tsukan"

-Eh Ul! On t'attend pour aller s' entraîner nous! Qu'est-ce que tu f... Tu vas bien?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés en bataille s' arrêta subitement après être entré en trombe dans la pièce. Il venait de voir les larmes d'Ul. Celle-ci était en train de pleurer, mouillant une feuille qu'elle serrait dans ses mains. Mais, voyant le nouvel arrivant, elle balaya ses larmes avec sa main avant de lui sourire.

-Oui, ça va Grey, ne t'inquiète pas. Va m'attendre avec Léon, j'arrive.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il rapidement, bien qu'inquiet.

Lorsqu'il fût sorti, la mage de glace regarda de nouveau la lettre. Puis, elle entendit ses deux disciples se disputer sans aucune bonne raison -comme d'habitude- dehors. Elle sourit, avant de déchirer la lettre et de la jeter.

Elle tirait un trait sur Tsukan. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, il faisait tout simplement parti de son passé. Un passé dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler. Elle sortie de la maison en souriant pour aller séparer ses deux disciples. Laissant simplement derrière elle une lettre déchirée.

~o~

1er OS de posté ^^ Même si ce n'est pas le 1er que j'ai écrit. J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Ul, je la trouve juste incroyable! Aussi, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de l'OOC

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, en japonais, Hiretsukan veut dire homme lâche. Donc je trouvais que ça allait bien au perso de Tsukan! ^^ ('pis surtout, j'suis incapable de donner un nom qui n'a aucun sens .)

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plus :)


End file.
